


You Shook Me

by riversideblues



Series: domestic zeppelin [3]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, Had to get this out of my system, M/M, Rimming, almost pwp, bottom robert, jimbert - Freeform, subtle dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversideblues/pseuds/riversideblues
Summary: talking about the upcoming north american tour really gets Robert down (almost pwp)





	You Shook Me

“So, we’re set to leave to Atlanta on May 2nd, correct?” Robert asked over the bedroom phone. “Yes, and you should leave to the airport at 5:30 a.m. so we could make sure everything is in check.” Richard replied. 

It’s been a month and a half since Houses of the Holy was released, and the band had just finished their European tour. Robert wrote down all the information Cole was telling him over the phone, then hung up and flopped down on the bed with a dragged out sigh.

Him and Jimmy had been home for about 3 weeks, he felt like it was not nearly enough time between tours to be satisfied. 

He kicked off his shoes and laid in the middle of the messy, unmade bed and closed his eyes.

After half an hour of doing paperwork, Jimmy went upstairs to find his boyfriend. He peeked through the wide open door before softly stepping into the bedroom. He sat on the ottoman in the corner of the room and untied his shoes, then set them on the floor next to his dresser.

He made his way to the sleeping figure on the bed and moved a curly golden strand out of his lover’s face. He then went to the bathroom to quickly shower and change into something more comfortable after a long day of phone calls and laziness. 

After towel-drying his hair and patting himself dry, he put on boxers and a thermal long sleeved shirt. He turned off the lights and sat on his side of the bed before slowly easing onto the mattress and wrapping his arm around Robert.

Robert’s eyes fluttered open a fraction. He reached his hand up to caress Jimmy’s hand and then he laid on his back and cupped Jimmy’s face with a tired smile,”hi.” 

Jimmy leaned into Robert’s touch,”Hey, did you sleep well?” the brunette asked with a soft voice. Robert yawned and giggled,”I slept good, talking to Richard about the tour drained me of all my energy.” his gaze went to Jimmy’s lips and the brunette leaned down to kiss him.

What was intended to be a short, sweet kiss became heated quickly (as usual). 

Jimmy hooked his leg over Robert and continued to kiss him, breaking the kiss only to pull his own shirt over his head. Robert untied the front of his cropped floral shirt and arched his back to take it off and toss it to the side.

Robert then rolled so Jimmy was the one laying down. He sat up and unbuttoned his pants, then shimmied the tight denim jeans off and tossed those as well. As soon as he sat back down on Jimmy’s thighs, the brunette spread his hands across the blondes’ thighs, massaging the firm muscle there. 

Robert leaned forward into the bedside drawer and searched for the familiar tube, feeling Jimmy’s hand inch up towards his throbbing cock. He squinted as he felt around the drawer,”Jimmy, where’s the lube?” 

A second of silence. “Oh yeah.. We ran out last time.” Jimmy sunk into the pillow in defeat.

He thought for a second,“Do you still wanna-” “Well, I think the other way is a lot more pleasurable anyways..” Robert said breathlessly, as if it were already happening. Jimmy smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

Robert caressed Jimmy’s face as they kissed, the latter’s hands traveling to his ass and pulling apart his cheeks. Robert hooked his left leg further up on Jimmy’s side. 

Jimmy squeezed and massaged Robert’s ass, prodding his hole with his finger, feeling the tight ring of muscle. He broke the wet kiss,”Robert, turn around..” The blonde leaned back, out of breath.

He got up from Jimmy’s lap and the brunette scooted down a little further down on the bed. Robert looked confused as he sat on the heels of his feet,”What are you doing?” 

Jimmy chuckled,”you’re gonna sit on my face.” Robert tittered,”Won’t that be uncomfortable?”

Jimmy shook his head no and smacked Robert’s thigh,”Hurry up, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Robert smiled shyly and scooted closer to Jimmy on his knees.

Jimmy helped guide one knee over his neck and hooked his arms over his thighs. Robert looked behind himself and felt Jimmy smile and his warm breath. His thumb rubbed small circles into Robert’s thigh.

“Here, hold yourself up a little, yes just like that.” Jimmy spreads Robert’s cheeks open and blew on his hole, smiling at the way it fluttered. He leaned in and poked his hole with his tongue, then licked a stripe up from his perineum. 

Robert’s breath hitched and he clenched his hole. He looked for something to grab onto. Jimmy lifted his own leg and Robert placed a hand on his knee for support, his other hand moving up to his own chest. 

Jimmy continued to open Robert with his tongue, the younger man above him quickly losing his composure. His hand darted down to stroke himself, but he didn’t want to come like this, no matter how easy it was to get lost in it.

He rocked his hips forward on Jimmy’s tongue, relishing in the feeling,”Oh, Jimmy.. I could come just like this..” he moaned. Jimmy tilted his head and bit the plump of Robert’s ass. The blonde gasped and ran his hand through his mane. 

Jimmy spoke up,”Don’t even think about coming Robert. You don’t come till I say so.” He went back to licking and sucking. Robert shivered at Jimmy’s words. He felt him add a finger to his hole and thrust it slowly. 

Jimmy wishes he could see Robert’s face right now. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth slightly open. His chest heaving and seeing him blush whenever he looked behind to see Jimmy and his mass of black hair spread on the bed. 

Robert suddenly leaned down and stroked Jimmy’s cock, making the man below him hum into his hole. Robert shivered and licked the tip. Might as well get it wet to make it easier for him too. Just then, Jimmy added a second finger and scissored them to stretch him. Robert rocked his hips again, getting friction to his own dick from Jimmy’s chest. 

Jimmy then pat Robert’s butt, and Robert got the message. He weakly lifted his knee from Jimmy’s head and turned around to face him, his face almost exactly how Jimmy pictured it. He leaned up and Robert pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. 

Robert broke the kiss and leaned down to continue to lick Jimmy’s cock. The brunette moaned softly as he watched Robert, he couldn’t believe how turned on and eager the younger was after just waking up. He reached over to finger Robert while he sucked. The blonde moaned around his cock, sending delicious vibrations through Jimmy. 

After a minute, Jimmy stopped Robert and kissed him. Robert broke the kiss,”I’m gonna ride you..” Jimmy moaned and bit Robert’s bottom lip as he made himself comfortable on Jimmy’s lap. Jimmy leaned back on the pillows and watched Robert. 

Robert scooted lower onto Jimmy’s hips and held his cock in place. He lifted himself enough for the tip to nudge his hole. He held his breath as he pushed the tip past the ring of muscle, and sighed once he felt ready to keep going. Jimmy’s eyes never left Robert’s face of bliss and contentedness. 

He lowered himself all the way in one slow drop. He caught his breath and finally opened his eyes to look down at Jimmy. Jimmy’s hands were splayed on his thighs, his mouth slightly open and his dark eyes staring up into Robert’s. 

The blonde rolled his hips experimentally and felt Jimmy deep inside him. Jimmy reached to grab Robert’s cock, stroking it in his fist, making the man above him jolt and clench,”Oh, god..” Robert shivered. 

“Keep going, babe..” Jimmy said mischievously. Robert got a hold of himself and lifted his hips to thrust himself at a steady pace. 

Robert stopped abruptly when he found his prostate after moving at a weird angle. He moaned out loud,”Oh, Jimmy! God, Jimmy, I can’t I can’t, I’m gonna come..” he whimpered after spasming, not daring to move. Jimmy reached up to his chest and pulled Robert onto the mattress, then got between Robert’s legs.

He slid into Robert easily, letting out a soft moan as the man below him laid his tired head back. Jimmy held Robert’s leg and bent it forward for support as he began to thrust. He stopped and eased out,”actually, I want you to get on your knees for me, could you do that for me?” Robert looked up at Jimmy and nodded. 

He got up slowly and got on his elbows and knees. Jimmy positioned himself and thrust in again quickly. Robert moaned and pushed his hips back. Jimmy held his hips and pulled him close to his hips, feeling his cock deep inside of the blonde. He threw his head back in pleasure and moved his hair behind his ear as he began thrusting at a fast pace.

Robert loved when Jimmy was rough with him, moved him around however he wanted like a ragdoll. He held onto the bed sheets when his arms gave up on him, focusing on not coming until Jimmy said. 

Jimmy scratched red lines into Robert’s back with blunt nails, making the man below him arch his back. Jimmy grinned and held onto his hips with both hands again, his thrusts getting rougher and making Robert bounce. He angled his hips and easily found his prostate.

Robert tensed and held his breath as Jimmy thrusted there repeatedly. “S-Stop Jimmy, I-” His breath hitched as he spoke, his skin burning with the need to come. He dropped his head into his arm and curled his toes when Jimmy kept thrusting.

He felt tears pool in his eyes when he arched his back again,”Jimmy, please..” he sobbed in pleasure. Jimmy looked up at the pink face looking back at him from his shoulder. He leaned down and groped Robert’s balls,”Come for me.”

Robert let the tears out when he pushed back on Jimmy’s cock and let himself come, ropes of white painting his stomach. He clenched and shivered around Jimmy. 

Jimmy moaned and grabbed a fistful of Robert’s hair, pulling him up from the bed so his back was against his chest. Robert tried to catch his breath and rests his head on Jimmy’s shoulder while he thrusts. He comes with a moan that is cut short when he sucks a bruise into the crook of Robert’s neck and shoulder.

Robert is shaking from being over-sensitive, but lets Jimmy finish his high. He looks over to Jimmy and kisses him lazily, their chests both still heaving,”mm, I love you..” Robert whispers into his mouth. “I love you too” Jimmy kisses his ear and slides out of him slowly. 

Jimmy looks at Robert again and wipes his tear-stained cheeks,”are you okay? Was I too rough?” The blonde smiled and shook his head,”Don’t worry, you were perfect. It just felt so good I didn’t think I’d make it out alive.” he put his hand up to his face to feel his warm cheeks.

“Here, lay down I’ll go get a towel.” Jimmy said as he left the bed and went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He came back and cleaned the come from Robert’s belly and his hole,”Do you want to take a shower?” Robert thought about it,”I should, but I don’t really want to.. I’ll do it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> we'll get back to fluff and plot soon, I just.... needed this


End file.
